


my dear, it is so lovely to see you again

by skullnutz



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Characters, No Plot/Plotless, Possibly OOC, and bram barely has one, bram and annabelle are so cute i just want them to be happy, but its happy crying dont worry, did i mention this is supwr short, i wrote this just bcuz the poptropica tag is empty, idk since annabelle doesnt get a personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Bram and Annabelle see each other again after a long,longtime.
Relationships: Count Bram (Poptropica)/Annabelle (Poptropica)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	my dear, it is so lovely to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! I literally wrote this in one sitting and it's not been proof read so sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Watching playthroughs of Vampire's Curse Island made me super sad and I remembered how little writing there is in the Poptropica tag so.....I wrote this little thing! Enjoy!!

Bram stumbled back, his hand covering his mouth. He couldn't believe it. It was her, his wife! He felt a small tear trickle down his cheek and smile crept upon his face, for he could not hold in his excitement. 

Annabelle lunged forward and enveloped her husband into a hug. How long had it been since they last had seen each other? Bram couldn't remember if it was centuries or a millennia, but he wanted nothing more to be in his wife's arms again. 

"My dear Annabelle, it's been so long since I last saw you," he said, pulling back and grasping her hands in his. 

"And I you, my love," Annabelle replied, leaning over to wipe a tear off his cheek. Bram embraced her into another hug, crying into her shoulder. Annabelle ran her hand up and down his back, trying to give her husband comfort. 

"I just- I missed you so much Annabelle," he whispered. 

"I know my love, I missed you too. But now we are together again, and isn't that the most important thing?" she said, pulling Bram closer. They did not know how long they stayed in each others embrace, but they could last another millennia now that they weren't alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged! :]


End file.
